In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,944 and British Pat. No. 712,156 there are shown switch blades which provide for more accurate timing of camstacks by having one or two of the blades referenced relative to the camstack hub to accommodate any inaccuracies in the hub shape due to off-center bearings and/or out of roundness. The accurate timing is thereby achieved by maintaining a constant air gap between the electrical contacts of the blades. And in the U.S. patent, accuracy is additionally achieved by having followers molded on the blades. As will be described hereinafter, the timer switch blade arrangement of the present invention provides better air gap control by the manner in which a blade is referenced to the camstack hub, provides more flexibility of timing and increased contact life.